The story of Marik
by BlackBlurT
Summary: This will be a story about Marik an OC. But this won't be the tropical guy is super OP and is the hero story. But instead, Marik gets mildly stronger over the course of the story and is the villain/anti-hero of the story.


**Quick summary of character**

This fanfiction will be about an adventurer who has admiration for the four goddesses and anyone involved with stopping Overlord Momus. It will start off after Hyperdimension Neptunia Re; Birth1 in the interval where the goddesses go missing for three years and, then go to Hyperdimension Neptunia Re; Birth2's story. This fanfiction will heavily go into the dark and gritty things such as slavery, debts, betrayal and also some misunderstandings. The OC will be called Marik. He is a dark-skinned citizen of Pluneptune and has cyan eyes. His clothing is a male version of MAGES. clothes without the hat and it's black. In addition to this, he has curly hair that matches his clothes. He is also a terrible frontal fighter but really strives in stealth and evading attacks, he can make his presence very weak to sneak away, though in a group fight he isn't really helpful. This is all I needed to inform about the character, you will see the character develop from here.

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

(Marik perspective)

The day Overlord Momus came down upon us humans we sought the goddesses and their companions to defeat this adversary. Fueled by our faith they stroke down the assailant and brought hope for us humans. 2 years and 6 months later the CPUs and Planeptune's CPU candidate have up and vanished, without a trace. I have tried my best in finding information on their whereabouts by doing guild quests, which were mostly fetch quests, but now I'm doing my first extermination quest and I have to go silence a local Dogoo civilization before they run rampant. I'll be assisted by a team of rookies just like me in this field.

My teammates will be a pair of three interesting individuals. Ricky a red haired man in his late thirties with eyes as yellow as a garden-fresh banana. With a mischievous smirk always implanted on his face, he dresses in a brown leather jacket with an emblem on his lapel that I don't recognize. He also sports a cowboy hat that just screams Jim crocodile cook from that famous cartoon card show. But other than that nothing else note worthy about his clothes, leather shoes, and blue jeans, he kind of looks out of place.

My next teammate looks like he is trying to imitate Lruce Bee. He is wearing a jumpsuit that is yellow with a black stripe on the leg all the way to the shoulders on both sides of his body. There is the same symbol that Ricky wears but on the top of his left breast. He is nicknamed Wu because all he says is "WUUUU", he has black hair and eyes which are blacker than the night sky. Always carrying a dull look on his face, he is extremely hard to approach by most people, excluding Ricky, there is one person capable of keeping him tame and is the only one able translate those screams of "WUUUU" into a normal dialect.

So we come to the final teammate and Wu's translator, Funya Raid. Funya is a blonde haired female who said she use to go to a fatal combat tournament but now it's all in the past. She has blue eyes and wears a lieutenant cap on her head with the same reoccurring insignia like the other two teammates on it. She wears a choker around her neck and a tank top that only reaches to her ribs only barely covering her chest. Green cargo pants in addition to black boots shroud her lower half. Funya has an aura of superiority surrounding her, but her personality completely conflicts with this aura. She is a kind, loving woman who deeply cares for all in the guild. But for some reason, I don't like her, wait no, it's better to say I don't trust her and feel uncomfortable around her. Actual scratch that, I don't trust _any_ of these three and what is with the matching emblems, suspicious.

I would ask the guild to substitute the team members but It would take a while and I have a meeting with one of the legendary heroes; Lady IF. So I don't wish to delay the meeting filling out paper work and explaining to the guild and the team why I wanted them removed. (Also this process takes a very long time.) I wish to find out where the goddesses are, also how I can assist. So pushing aside my anxiety I'll soldier through this mission with people that make me want to sleep with a gun at the ready at all times and complete it.

Though I should probably just make a note of that mysterious symbol that each individual has. It's an emblem of a Javan tiger with sharp teeth and a green bandana. Its fur is scarred and it even has a scar on its eye. I could maybe persuade them to tell me about their relations to each other whilst on our mission, other than that I won't look into it.

(Narrator perspective)

Arriving at the guild Marik looked around for his temporary teammates, finding them standing near a corner discussing something. They instantly notice him and abruptly end their conversation; smiling and waving at him.

"Whats going on guys? Whatcha talking about?" Marik inquired in a suspicious tone of voice.

"We were thinking..." Funya starts "Maybe we could do this quest without you and, you can get ready for that meeting with this IF fellow you were roaring on about yesterday"

"Listen like I told yesterday night, even if I help complete this mission with you, the meeting isn't until midnight today, I'll still make it on time"

"Guess we worried for nothing" Ricky responded with a chuckle "Anyways we should probably get going, no point in lounging around here"

"WUUUU!" Wu shouted.

Marik gave a confused face. "What did he say?" he inquired looking at Funya.

"He said let's get on with it already!" Funya exclaimed

"Ok team, let's a go," Marik says in an Italian accent

 **And so the team leaves for the mission. What will happen to Marik in the future? What was with that mysterious symbol the team all were wearing? Find out in the next chapter.**

 _ **Also please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic ever and I also suck at grammar so there will be many mistakes. Anyways hoped you enjoyed.**_


End file.
